Mentes obscenas
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: La primera vez no fue suficiente para sus hormonas y un sueño humedo no ayudaba mucho por lo que tuvo que darle más entretenimiento a las aburridas clases y como broche, terminar sobre la cómoda mesa del profesor.YohxAnna


_**Notas iniciales:** Hola a todos/as, vengo con un nuevo fic a peticion de mi sensei Annasak2 que gracias a ella, que me lo ha corregido al menos 20 veces, podeis leer un fic en condiciones porque sino fuera por eso leeriais algo horrendo, os lo aseguro. Asi que, Gracias :) Bien terminado los agradecimientos os dejo que leais esto._

_**Advertencias:** Est fic no esta recomendado para personas mayores de 18 años, con problemas de corazon o sexoboficos porque contiene alto contenido en sexo asi que no me hago responsable, ya avisé._

_**Disclaimer:** Este fic me pertenece, sin embargo los personajes no son mios asi que no me demandeis :(_

**Capitulo único: Mentes obscenas**

**

* * *

**

_La habitación permanecía oscura y parcialmente en silencio. A lo lejos, podían escucharse suspiros y jadeos, que quebraban la atmosfera armónica del lugar, aquellos sonidos que subían de tono conforme a la temperatura corporal de los individuos. Y sus manos recorrían con avidez el cuerpo del contrario, besando y tocando todo lo que sus labios tenían a su alcance _

_-Aaahh Yoh…._

_Aquella jadeante y expectante excitación quebró por completo el ambiente silencioso, los gemidos comenzaron a replicar cada vez más fuertes con la voracidad que tenían. Sus caricias, más urgidas y sus besos más violentos a cada fracción de espacio entre ambos. Y sin esperar más tiempo, despojó de las pocas ropas por completo a su acompañante, uniendo con presteza su cuerpo al de ella. _

_El tranquilo vaivén que había empezado se convirtió rápidamente en unos movimientos rápidos, fuertes y constantes. Sus jadeos se mezclaban con los gritos y gemidos de la chica y sus caderas se movían en un ritmo sincronizado, ambos buscándose mutuamente._

_-Mmm, Yoh….Yoh…_

_Aquellos dulces y tranquilos sonidos que emitía su rosada boca lo llevó a la locura provocando que las embestidas aumentaran aún más y que su excitación subiera a límites inalcanzables. Gracias a la velocidad que había cogido aquellos gemidos pasaron rápidamente a gritos de placer._

_Lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no le hubiera importado despertar a todo el vecindario con tremendo grito de placer que estaba por soltar. Sin embargo, sus sentidos se fueron agudizando y notó como la voz de Anna se fue transformando en una más aguda y grotesca._

_-¡Yoh!…¡Yoh!....¡Yoh!_....¡Yoh despierta!

El grito estridente resonó en toda la pensión haciendo que algunos pajarillos se asustaran y salieran volando rápidamente.

Un joven de pelo castaño y alborotado saltó de su futon asustado. El sudor predominaba en su cuerpo y sus ojos, completamente abiertos, no podían dejar de observar a la imponente figura que se encontraba delante de él.

Su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, ella al menos ya estaba lista. El uniforme del colegio cubría su cuerpo, expuesto en sus sueños; su pelo rubio caía con gracia y desorden sobre sus hombros y qué decir de esos ojos, que comenzaban a verlo con el estigma de muerte, nada comparado a la lujuriosa contemplación de sus fantasías. Ahora, el hecho es que sus brazos estaban cruzados y su pie golpeaba constantemente el suelo. No se detuvo a pensar mucho, la respuesta era clara, estaba muy enfadada.

-Bu-buenos días Annita.- Le saludó riendo nerviosamente.

-Buenas tardes mejor dicho ¿no?- Le dijo mientras iba aproximándose a él para cogerlo de las solapas de la yukata y levantarlo.- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!-. Le gritó mientras lo zarandeaba en el aire.

Cuando paró de zarandearlo se dio cuenta de una pequeña parte que sobresalía de la anatomía del castaño, arqueó una ceja y lo tiró de nuevo al futon.

-Y date una ducha bien fría, pervertido.- Dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Yoh no sabía a qué se refería hasta que miró su entrepierna, se puso rojo de la vergüenza y, con las manos tapándose aquel bulto desvergonzado, salió rumbo a darse una ducha como su prometida le había dicho: fría.

* * *

El incidente de la mañana no pasó a mayores y, después de una ducha para relajar su calentura, fue a desayunar con su prometida.

Ahora ambos se encontraban de camino a la escuela en compañía de Manta. El pequeñín iba charlando animadamente con Yoh, o al menos lo intentaba por que el castaño no le hacía caso.

Se encontraba muy entretenido mirando el cielo celeste cubierto de nubes blancas, estaba recordando el fantástico sueño que había tenido esta noche aunque era una lástima que no hubiera podido llegar a su fin. Su vista descendió y se fijó en la persona que tenía delante, sonrió. La recorrió con la mirada infinitas veces, en realidad nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, pues para él, Anna era simplemente perfecta.

Su mirada se paró en una parte de la anatomía de la rubia mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace un par de semanas atrás. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar dicha ocasión: él y Anna en una habitación solos, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, haciéndola suya por primera vez.

- Como Anna se dé cuenta de que la estás mirando así, puedes ir despidiéndote del mundo de los vivos.- Le dijo Manta riéndose por lo bajo.

Pero Yoh no le escuchó, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, aún recordando aquella vez en que él y su Anna dejaron las máscaras a un lado para demostrarse mutuamente cuánto se amaban.

Tal era su ensimismamiento, que no se percató de cuando llegaron a la escuela hasta oír su nombre en boca de la persona frente a él, aquella mujer victima de sus audaces miradas.

-Yoh, ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así, pervertido?- Le regañó al darse cuenta de la mirada tan indecente de su prometido hacia ella.

- Jijiji, lo siento.

Dicha la disculpa, ambos ingresaron al recinto escolar.

El día era un total aburrimiento, donde las clases abundaban al por mayor, no acababa una lección cuando el siguiente profesor ya estaba listo para aplicar un examen, el cual se acababa de enterar de que tenía que hacerlo y eso que aún no terminaba la jornada. Y Ahora se encontraba en el aula de biología, adormilado, mientras la profesora se mataba explicando a detalla el desarrollo celular.

Tanto era su aburrimiento, que sentía como su cuerpo se iba hacia un lado mientras sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Su cabeza tocó algo duro pero a la vez caliente y, a su vez, notaba como algo golpeaba su costilla. Levantó la cabeza de donde estaba sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos negros fulminándole mientras, la dueña de esos ojos, le reñía aunque él no le estaba haciendo caso pues estaba muy entretenido mirando sus facciones que tanto le gustaban.

Bufó molesta y volvió su mirada hacia delante. Yoh, en cambio, siguió con su estudió anatómico. Su rostro, un deleite a sus ojos; su cabello, toda una incitante tentación y digno de ser acariciado. Sin embargo, él fue mucho más lejos al observar su pecho y vientre. A pesar de ser delgada, la rubia tenía una figura envidiable y muy contorneada; sus pechos, si bien no eran muy grandes, eran perfectos para él o al menos eso recordaba. Inevitablemente se sonrojó, pero decidió apartar esas ideas de él y continuar con su arduo trabajo, especialmente por la falda tan corta que llevaba puesta. Entonces, se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza.

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y colocó, disimuladamente, una mano sobre la rodilla de ella. Anna dejó de escribir al sentir al instante y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia abajo pues notó que Yoh iba subiendo poco a poco la mano.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Yoh?- Le susurró mientras le cogía la mano para pararla.

Yoh hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y siguió subiendo la mano, acariciando la suave piel de su pierna con un poco de dificultad, pues Anna hacia presión intentando quitársela de encima, cosa que no lograba hacer.

Iba subiendo su mano poco a poco, con extrema lentitud; la introdujo bajo la falda escolar y la retuvo sobre uno de sus muslos por un rato, observo a su prometida por el rabillo del ojo pero al ver que no le estaba tomando importancia siguió subiendo hasta colocar un par de dedos sobre su ropa interior.

Anna intentó ignorarlo y volvió a su tarea de coger apuntes, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue hacer un tachón en la hoja a la vez que se enderezaba y abría los ojos como platos ¿estaba idiota o qué? Lo miró, pero él estaba demasiado entretenido mirando por la ventana, así que le regañó.

-Ya basta Yoh.- Le dijo lo más calmada posible, pues sentía como los dedos de Yoh se movían insistentemente buscando el punto sensible de ella.

Siguió jugando un rato más por encima de la suave tela, llevando sus dedos desde el pequeño botón, fuente de placer de ella, hasta lo que suponía era la entrada de su intimidad, pues estaba muy húmeda. Continuó un rato así, hasta notar como la mano de ella le cogía el brazo, intentando pararlo.

Volteó la cabeza y la miró, sus ojos echaban chispas, se le veía muy enojada, sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados y respiraba agitadamente. Al verla en ese estado, decidió que era momento de dejar de jugar. Le sonrió y volvió la vista hacia el frente mientras dos de sus dedos empezaba a tocarla.

Anna abrió los ojos como platos e intentó apartar su mano de ahí, mas ya era tarde él había colocado su mano allí.

-No…- Le susurró en forma de gemido al sentir como le acariciaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a mover la cabeza rápidamente, evaluando a toda la clase por si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que Yoh le estaba haciendo.

Yoh la volvió a mirar y sonrió para sí, quizás Anna no lo estuviera disfrutando pero él sí. Se le veía nerviosa y enfadada, pero ni siquiera ella podía ocultar el placer que estaba sintiendo. Volvió a sonreír y decidió dejar de acariciarle por encima de la ropa interior para ahora hacerlo directamente. Guió sus dedos hasta la entrada de la intimidad de ella y los introdujo lentamente.

Anna sintió como sus dedos entraban en ella, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y los labios fuertemente mientras se agarraba a la mesa. Lo hacía tan lentamente que era casi insoportable para ella pues, a pesar de no ser un buen lugar para eso, estaba sintiendo un gran placer en su interior gracias al masaje de su prometido. Apretó con más fuerza los bordes de la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior en un vano intento de reprimir un gemido, cosa que no consiguió pues igual salió, sólo que en menor medida.

Parecía que Yoh le había leído la mente ya que, sin esperarlo, había subido la velocidad de las penetraciones. Parecía saber cómo mover sus dedos dentro de ella pues, aunque sabía que no era el momento adecuado, su placer era tal que su mente se nubló y decidió entregarse por completo a lo que estaba sintiendo abriendo un poco más sus piernas y moviendo imperceptiblemente sus caderas buscando los dedos de Yoh.

El castaño la miraba de reojo y sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando pues había dejado de estar tan tensa y le permitió adentrarse más en ella. Sintió un leve movimiento enfrente de sus pupitres lo que ocasionó que volviera la vista hacia el frente dándose cuenta de quien estaba enfrente de ellos. Paró el vaivén que llevaba y dejó sus dos dedos dentro de la intimidad de Anna cosa que hizo que ella alzara el rosto y lo mirara.

-¿Le ocurre algo señorita Kiouyama? -Preguntó la voz de una mujer a escasos centímetros suyo

Anna abrió los ojos de par en par y fijó su vista hacia el frente, no podía tener tan mala suerte ¿Por qué a ella? Respiró profundamente, intentando así calmar su agitación.

-No, no me ocurre nada señorita Sayako.- Le contestó con dificultad, pues aún respiraba dificultosamente.

-¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien?- Le dijo la maestra con recelo.- La veo muy agitada y además está sudando.

-Segura, sólo tengo un poco de calor.- Le dijo de forma cortante, como siguiera ahí seguro que se daría cuenta.

-Bien, Asakura abra la ventana.- Le dijo a Yoh al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta para volver a su sitio.

Yoh abrió la ventana y después miró a Anna, tenía una mirada de enfado y reproche que por un momento le hizo temblar y dejar las cosas como estaban pero rechazo esa idea en absoluto.

-Para ya de una vez Yoh, casi nos pillan.- Le dijo la rubia en un susurro amenazante.

El castaño hizo caso omiso a lo que ella le dijo y con una sonrisa, fijó su vista hacia el frente y empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella otra vez.

Ante este nuevo estimuló, Anna apretó los labios reprimiendo un fuerte gemido. Se hecho completamente hacia atrás y abrió sus piernas todo lo que el poco espacio que tenía le permitía.

Yoh amplió su sonrisa cuando sintió a Anna relajarse bajo sus caricias y más la amplió cuando Anna empezó a moverse de acuerdo a sus necesidades. La miró de reojo, su cara de excitación y placer le decían que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

La rubia se echó atrás en el asiento y se agarró fuertemente a los bordes de la mesa, sintió como Yoh introducía un tercer dedo en ella, los movía más rápidamente y con su dedo pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris, todo eso junto hacía que sintiera un inmenso calor en su interior y que su cuerpo temblara imperceptiblemente. Sabía lo que venía y, aunque lo deseara en esos instantes, tenía miedo de que alguien más lo notara.

Yoh sintió una fuerte presión en sus dedos, mas eso no impedía que los moviera con mayor rapidez. Notaba como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, veía como sus manos se agarraban fuertemente a los bordes de la mesa y cómo sus dientes mordían el labio inferior intentando reprimir los gemidos que él podía escuchar con claridad. Verla así, oírla gemir con dificultad para que no se le oyera, todo eso hacía que se excitara y jadeara, sintiendo como su miembro hacía presión en sus pantalones deseando salir de su encierro e introducirse en la muy húmeda cavidad de la rubia.

Mientras tanto, Anna seguía moviendo sus caderas para sentirlo más dentro de ella. Sentía como su interior vibraba y como su clítoris palpitaba de placer, necesitaba sentir más. Quería liberar la presión de su pecho gritando y gimiendo todo lo que podía, moverse más rápidamente, arquear su espalda para sentir más y más placer, pero no podía o todos se darían cuenta.

Abrió los ojos y observó que la maestra de biología estaba de espaldas por lo que se permitió llevarse una mano a la boca, estaba llegando al final y eso lo demostraban los espasmos de su cuerpo. Se la tapo rápidamente pues un gemido se escapó de su boca al sentir esa gran cantidad de placer recorrer toda su espina dorsal, había llegado al clímax. Sintió como un líquido caliente salía de su interior mojando todo sus muslos y también como Yoh paraba la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta terminar parándose, pero aún sin salir de ella.

El castaño sintió como sus dedos se mojaban gracias a los fluidos de su prometida. Paro sus dedos pero no salió de ella, aun sentía su interior palpitante y caliente; había cumplido su cometido, complacerla. Volteó la cabeza y la observó de frente: una de sus manos había tapado su boca, la otra seguía aferrada a la mesa, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la excitación y su respiración era entrecortada, sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente y cuello debido al sudor y sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas, se veía hermosa en esas fachas.

Por otra parte, Anna intentaba normalizar su respiración y para ello agarró una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto quitó la mano de su boca. Miró hacia abajo y observó que Yoh aun tenía su mano allí, incluso notaba como sus dedos seguían dentro de ella pero sin moverse; también vio que su falda estaba totalmente subida y sus piernas temblaban por la anterior agitación.

Volvió a coger aire y soltó los bordes de la mesa, con esa misma mano se bajó la falda todo lo que el brazo de Yoh le permitía y con la otra se secaba el sudor de su frente. Sintió como Yoh empezaba a mover sus dedos y rezó por qué no volviera a empezar, mas lo que estaba haciendo era retirar su mano de allí.

Yoh observó sus dedos y la palma de su mano, estaban todo lleno de los fluidos de su prometida y entonces sonrió para sí pues había conseguido lo que él quería, darle mucho placer. La miró y en su cara se reflejaba estaba muy molesta y enfadada pero su aspecto agitado y su cara sonrosada desvanecía por completo la imagen terrorífica de Anna.

El timbre sonó y Anna salió como un cohete de la habitación. Yoh soltó una pequeña risa y miró hacia el asiento donde anteriormente se encontraba sentada la rubia, tendría que limpiar eso o alguien se podría dar cuenta. Suspiró y miró debajo de su pupitre, exactamente a un bulto sobresaliente de su pantalón.

-¿Y ahora qué hago yo?- Dijo en un susurro en tanto cogía un pequeño papel, se limpiaba su mano y el asiento de al lado.

* * *

Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente hasta llegar al servicio de las chicas, entró en el dando un portazo y, tras mirarse brevemente en el espejo, se introdujo en uno de los cubículos donde se encontraban los retretes individuales. Se bajó la ropa interior, se sentó en el y apoyó sus codos en las piernas y con las manos se tapó la cara, dispuesta a pensar.

_-"Maldito Yoh, mira que ocurrírsele semejante cosa en medio de una clase ¿En donde tiene la cabeza este idiota? Casi nos pillan y él seguía tan tranquilo. Esto no se va a quedar así, Yoh va a pagar por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar".- _Pensaba la rubia.

Levantó la cabeza de donde la tenia apoyada, cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando toda la espalda y la cabeza en la pared. Antes de quejarse con Yoh debería de hacerlo con ella misma, pues no se había resistido demasiado y al final había sucumbido al placer, y no se arrepentía.

Se volvió a poner derecha y cogió un trozo de papel higiénico, con el se limpió su ropa interior y la parte interior de sus muslos pues los tenía mojados, húmedos y pegajosos. Se levantó del retrete, subió sus prendas y salió de aquel cubículo.

Se lavó la cara con agua para quitarse las gotas de sudor que aún continuaban ahí al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba avisándole de que debía volver a clase. Abandonó el servicio y recorrió, sin ninguna prisa, los pasillos ya que no tenía muchas ganas de volver a clases y mucho menos de ver a Yoh.

Después de varios minutos, llegó a la clase de nuevo y entró inspeccionandola, buscando a su prometido al cual no encontraba. Esto la alegraba por dentro y decidió sentarse lejos de donde él se sentaba.

Poco tiempo después el castaño entró a la clase y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Ya estaba mucho más aliviado ahora que el bulto de sus pantalones había desaparecido.

Paseo su mirada por toda el aula hasta que encontró a su rubia prometida sentada en la otra punta de la clase. Al parecer estaba teniendo una discusión interna sobre lo ocurrido hacia minutos atrás pues apretaba fuertemente el borde de su falda y sus mejillas se teñían de un tono rojizo al recordar lo acontecido. Seguramente le haya dejado impresionada la actitud de su prometido pues él no solía comportarse así.

Suspiró desilusionado ya que no tendría Anna a su lado en esta asignatura aunque no podría culparla pues seguramente pensaba que iba a hacerle lo mismo si se sentaba con él.

El profesor de ciencias hizo acto de presencia en la clase, provocando que los alumnos que estuvieran hablando se callaran y los que estaban en su mundo particular volvieran al mundo real.

-"_Después hablare con ella sobre lo ocurrido".- _Se dijo a si mismo mientras desviaba su vista y la posaba sobre las esponjosas nubes que adornaban el cielo.

* * *

Las clases llegaron a su fin y todos los alumnos salieron corriendo nada más oír sonar el timbre que anunciaba su salida. Todos menos tres personas.

-Manta necesito hablar un momento con Anna ¿te importaría esperarnos fuera?- Le preguntó a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras él recogía sus cosas.

-Claro Yoh, no hay problema. Afuera os espero.- Dicho esto el pequeño se fue.

El castaño terminaba de recoger cuando su prometida pasó por su lado para salir de clase. Al notar esto, Yoh se levantó rápidamente y le agarró del brazo impidiendo que dé un paso más.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Le cuestionó Anna dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

-Necesito hablar contigo de lo que sucedió antes en la clase de biología.- Le contestó en tono serio, pocas veces visto en él.

Ante esto Anna se quedo muda, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre lo acontecido y mucho menos quería recordarlo. Fue la cosa más desvergonzada que había hecho en la vida y eso le provocaba una terrible vergüenza.

"_Debería de darle unas buenas bofetadas por ese atrevimiento aunque a quien quiero engañar, fue muy…"-_La voz de su prometido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Annita, yo…

No muy lejos de allí, un muchacho de baja estatura y con más cabeza de lo normal iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se preguntaba el por qué de la actitud tan rara que estaban manteniendo hoy Yoh y Anna. A la hora del recreo estaban demasiado distanciados, no es que otros días fueron más unidos pero hoy… hoy parecían nerviosos y avergonzados. No hubo ninguna mirada de parte de ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera un comentario tonto de Yoh ni una mirada fría de Anna, ambos parecían evitarse y la pregunta que le carcomía al pequeñín era ¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos?

Ahora, Yoh le decía que esperara fuera porque tenía que hablar con Anna, lo que le hacía suponerse que algo le había hecho a la rubia y necesitaba disculparse, pero…

-¿Qué habrás hecho ahora Yoh?- Se dijo para si Manta mientras salía del edificio.

En el aula donde se encontraban Yoh y Anna el ambiente se caldeaba cada vez más. Ninguno sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación pero no importaba, en lo único que tenían en mente era devorarse mutuamente y acariciar todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

Habían estado hablando sobre lo que había pasado horas atrás, Anna se había enfadado y Yoh había sido abofeteado por su insolencia pero ahora, ambos estaban muy entretenidos en tocarse y besarse.

La rubia estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa del profesor con las piernas abiertas y entre estas, Yoh se hallaba de pie abrazando a su prometida por la cintura.

Ambos habían olvidado sus camisas en el suelo y Anna por su parte la falda también. Yoh acariciaba con una mano el pecho derecho de la rubia por encima del sostén mientras que la otra le acariciaba la cintura y los muslos.

Anna por su parte, llevaba las manos desde el pecho hasta la espalda acariciándolo sensualmente mientras emitía débiles gemidos debido a las caricias que su prometido le daba.

De un momento a otro a Yoh el sostén de Anna le empezaba a estorbar y, mientras dirigía sus labios al cuello de la rubia, sus manos se posaron en el cierre del sujetador logrando con mucho esfuerzo desabrocharlo.

Sintió como su sostén era desprendido de su cuerpo dejando expuesto sus senos ante Yoh, quien la miraba embelesado. Anna se sentía muy abochornada por las contantes miradas de su prometido y lo único que se le ocurrió para que Yoh dejase de mirarla era abrazarse a él.

Yoh abrazó a su prometida de vuelta y se estremeció al sentir los duros pezones de esta rozando su pecho. Ese simple roce hizo que sus instintos masculinos despertaran completamente y comenzó a besarle el hombro en tanto una de sus manos subía desde la pierna de la rubia hasta uno de sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente.

Los suspiros y jadeos se escuchaban por toda la estancia y el ambiente se iba calentando poco a poco. Yoh había cambiado de posición y ahora se encontraba levemente agachado saboreando uno de los senos de Anna mientras que con una de sus manos acaricia el otro pecho.

Por su parte, Anna estaba muy sonrojada debido a lo que Yoh le estaba haciendo pero, al contrario de detenerlo y apartarlo, acariciaba la cabellera castaña de su prometido agradeciéndole las atenciones que le estaba dando.

Yoh se incorporó dejando su trabajo y comenzó a recorrer con su mirada el cuerpo de Anna mientras sus manos quitaban la estorbosa falda del uniforme. Una vez que se la hubo quitado se acercó a ella y empezó a besarle los labios en tanto sus manos acariciaban la suave y tersa piel de los muslos de la chica.

Ambos yacían ya sin ropa interior, sus sexos se rozaban levemente provocando una descarga eléctrica por todas sus columbras vertebrales, deseando unirse y llegar a la cima del placer.

La punta del miembro de Yoh llegó a parar a la húmeda entrada de la chica quien lanzó un pequeño gemido al sentirlo. Lo miró a los ojos en modo de suplica y este al entender el mensaje enterró su grueso pene en el interior de la rubia.

-¡Estúpido¡.- Le dijo al odio al tiempo que se abrazaba a su espalda y le clavaba las uñas.- Eres un bestia, me duele.

Quizás no era la primera vez, pero si la segunda y su cuerpo aún no estaba acostumbrado al intruso temporal que anidaba en su interior. Yoh se dio cuenta de su error y la abrazó fuertemente ocultando su cara en sus cabellos dorados.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el castaño con un aire de arrepentimiento.

Yoh empezó a moverse despacio, aun abrazando a Anna, intentando no lastimarla más. Le besaba el cuello, acariciaba su espalda lentamente y llegó un momento en el que Anna empezó a mover las caderas para agrado del castaño.

-¿Estás mejor?.- Le preguntó a su prometida al oído con voz entrecortada.- Te juro que no quería lastimarte, sólo…

-Estoy… estoy bien.- Le contestó separándose un poco de él y mirándole a los ojos.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso mientras sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido buscando mayor fuente de placer.

Yoh observó que Anna estaba cada vez más excitada y presentía que pronto su rubia chica llegaría a su propio paraíso personal por lo que se le ocurrió una idea por prolongar ese momento tan placentero.

Sacó su miembro del interior de la chica dejándole a mitad de un gemido y ganándose una mirada asesina por su parte.

-¿Qué haces tonto?.- Le reprochó por esa brusca interrupción.

-Shh, date la vuelta.- Le pidió con una mirada picaresca y pervertida que a Anna no le gustaba, mas aun así accedió.

Se dio la vuelta sobre la mesa quedando apoyada sobre sus rodillas y sus codos. Yoh la observaba con una sonrisa traviesa desde atrás, no quiera precipitarse antes juraría un ratito.

Acercó su boca hasta la muy húmeda intimidad de ella y empezó a saborearla. Anna emitió un gemido que casi parecía un grito al sentir los labios de Yoh capturando el clítoris con los labios y cada cierto tiempo darle un lametazo.

* * *

Una hora. Una hora llevaba esperando y ni el castaño ni la rubia habían salido del recinto escolar por lo que salió en su búsqueda.

Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente y a mitad de camino escuchó leves jadeos, como de cansancio. Se acercó a la clase donde había dejado a Yoh y se asomó con cuidado para no ser visto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escenita que ambos estaban protagonizando. Anna sobre la mesa a cuatro patas y Yoh…

-"_Madre mía, quién_ _se iba a imaginar a estos dos en tales situaciones_".- Pensó aun asombrado por lo que estaba viendo.

Un gemido en exceso audible de Anna le despertó del shock que estaba viviendo y sin hacer un mínimo ruido cerro con cuidado la puerta y desapareció de allí.

El placer y el cansancio hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y apoyó toda la parte superior de su cuerpo en la mesa al mismo tiempo que Yoh introducía su lengua en ella, esto hizo que abriera los ojos como platos y emitiera un pequeño grito al tiempo que agarraba fuertemente los bordes de la mesa donde se encontraba tumbada. No soportaba tanto placer, quería que sentir a Yoh dentro de ella y lo quería ¡ya!

-Yoh, por favor.- Suplicó la rubia a su castaño acompañante, necesitaba sentir el duro y grueso miembro de Yoh en su interior.

Al escuchar a la rubia, Yoh dejó de jugar con su intimidad y se enderezó. Cogió su miembro con una mano y lo llevó hacía la entrada de la vagina de la rubia, allí introdujo solo la punta de su miembro y empezó a moverlo lentamente.

Aquello para Anna era una tortura pues su cuerpo le pedía más, mucho más y no esos jueguecitos que a Yoh se le ocurrían, quería sentirlo por completo dentro de ella. Sus piernas se abrieron todo lo que podía e intentaba introducir el miembro de Yoh moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás.

Ante esto, Yoh rió por lo bajo mientras agarraba fuertemente las caderas de Anna impidiéndole que se moviera lo suficiente para introducirlo por completo. Él seguía moviendo lentamente la punta de su sexo en el cuerpo de Anna mas empezó a rogarle por lo que decidió que era momento de actuar.

Sacó la punta de su pene y acto seguido lo introdujo fuertemente en el interior de Anna provocándose a él mismo un fuerte gemido de placer.

-Ahhh, ¡Yoh!-Gritó la rubia al ser víctima de tal embestida.

Yoh se paró abruptamente creyendo que había vuelto a lastimarla pero un gruñido de enojo de Anna le basto para saber que el grito que había dado era por puro placer.

El castaño empezó a moverse todo lo rápido que su cuerpo casi exhausto podía, metiendo y sacando su miembro una y otra vez, sintiendo el interior de Anna estrecharse cada vez más.

El calor en los cuerpos de ambos se notaba, el sudor recorría cada esquina de su piel y respiraban con dificultad pero eso no iba a impedir que ellos se parasen.

La espalda de Anna se enderezó y sus caderas se movían todo lo rápido que podía. Sentía ese inmenso calor recorrerle el vientre, esos calambres recorrerle la espalda entera; un orgasmo se estaba propagando por todo su interior y sin soportarlo más estalló de placer.

Por otra parte, Yoh no estaba en mejores condiciones, la vagina de Anna lo envolvía por completo apretando su miembro deliciosamente y más placentero fue al escuchar los gritos de Anna ante un orgasmo inminente.

Sin poder soportarlo un minuto más, en la última estocada el castaño derramó su semen en el interior de la rubia, moviéndose cada vez más rápidamente y con más fuerza intentando llegar a lo más profundo de aquella cavidad caliente y húmeda.

Líquidos de ambos sexos salían del interior de Anna manchando la mesa, dejando la evidencia de aquel acto.

Yoh salió de su interior y se sentó en una silla que había cerda de ahí, la silla del profesor; por su parte Anna se tumbó por completo, exhausta, en la mesa, intentando regular su respiración.

Desde aquella posición, el castaño observó a su rubia acompañante de arriba abajo. Su cuerpo aun temblaba ligeramente a causa del orgasmo que había que tener; sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrosadas le hacían ver hermosa a sus ojos. Sonrió.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y se tumbó encima de Anna, dándole pequeños besitos por todo el rostro provocándole una pequeña sonrisa a Anna.

-¿Cómo estás?.- Le preguntó al oído, en voz baja, intentado no romper el ambiente.

-Mmm… Bien.- Le contestó perezosamente agradada por el trato de su prometido.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa.

No era por que quisiera volver y dejar ese ambiente tan tranquilo y romántico, sino porque la noche ya había caído sobre Funbari.

Se dieron un par de besos más sobre la mesa y se levantaron para arreglarse. En el proceso, Yoh le guiñaba el ojo de vez en cuando a Anna o le tocaba el trasero y ésta, como respuesta, se sonrojaba o apartaba la mirada.

Yoh observó el estropicio que habían dejado sobre la mesa en tanto Anna se arreglaba bien el uniforme.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto?-Le preguntó mirando la mancha que habían dejado ambos.

-Pues no sé, límpialo.- Le contestó mirando la mesa también.

Yoh suspiró y con cansancio salió de aquella habitación, no tenía nada para limpiar así que debería de buscar algo.

Mientras tanto, Anna se sentó en la silla que una vez ocupó Yoh. Se quedó mirando el atardecer a través de la ventana pensando en que día más raro había sido hoy.

Primero Yoh con sus miradas pervertidas hacia su persona, luego la "estupenda" clase de biología en manos de su prometido y para terminar el acto de pasión que habían vivido hace unos momentos sobre la mesa del profesor.

-"_Esto es la cosa más sinvergüenza que he hecho en mi vida".-_ Pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

Pero al fin y al cabo no podía quejarse, lo había disfrutado y mucho, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que aquel día había pasado allí. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta de la clase al abrirse.

Yoh entró con un pañuelo bien húmedo para limpiar la mesa del profesor, una vez impecable, Yoh tiró el pañuelo a la basura y le sonrió a su prometida.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?.-Le preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

La rubia asintió, cogió su mano y, unidos, se fueron a su casa pues lo que había pasado no era más que el principio de una noche de placer.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** No teng mucho que decir, simplemente que es la cosa mas sin vergüenza que he escrito. De hecho hubo una temporada que deje de escibirla porque me daba vergüenza escrbirlo. Pero en fin, ya lo termine con mucho sfuerzo y presió y espero qe os haya agradado. Bye._

_**Publicidad:** De parte de **Annshail** les quiero informar que ella dejó de escribir por problemas de estrés, como buena escritora lo seguirá haciéndolo (a una velocidad más lenta)…para los que desean seguir leyendo sus fanfics ahora continuará en:_

_shaman-web. webcindario. com (sin espacios)_

_By: Seyram Asakura_


End file.
